Final Countdown
Final Countdown is the 31st episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on May 11, 2002 and the English version on February 26, 2005. Haru and the others are split apart from each other due to Ltiangle's Soul Palace ability. They have an hour left to defeat the guardians and stop King's Enclaim. Can Haru and the Rave Warriors do it? Summary Let Dahaka charges at Haru Glory and attacks Haru with lightning speed. With Haru on the ground, Ron Glace becomes impatient and slams his lance on the ground to unleash his Hell Spikes. Ron rushes over to kill Haru, but Let blocks him. Then, Rionette steps on Haru's shadow which paralyzes Haru. Taking this opportunity, Ron charges at Haru. Suddenly, Elie unleashes of a barrage of fire at Ron. Elie's gang arrive in time to save Haru. Haru thanks his friends, and Griffon Kato and Plue brag about their strength. After being reunited, Haru explains that King and his father has the same name and that his father is on their side. When Remi Maltese asks Haru about Gale, he tells her that he is fighting King right now. Ltiangle reveals a huge hourglass and states that they have one hour before Enclaim finishes. Ltiangle tells them that the ultimate Dark Bring will be created, End of Earth. Remi realizes that the prophecy is referring to the two Gales that meet each other. Meanwhile, Shuda wonders what would happen next with Gale, King, and Haru. Haru and the other guys rush in to attack Ltiangle's group. Ltiangle uses Soul Palace to separate Haru's group. Let explains that they are in separate areas each representing the trapped opponents' souls desire to rest. Haru and Let get ready to fight. Elsewhere, Elie and the others are in a wasteland that has a shrine and an island. Griffon explains that the island is where Plue and Griffon first met. He explains how Plue fought an army of pudding. From behind, Rionette approaches Elie's group. Elie realizes that they are going to have a tough time. In another place, Solasido realizes he is in Blue Palace and another city, and Musica informs him that they are also in Blue City. The ground shakes and spikes rise up. From above, Ron Glace strikes the ground with his lance, and Hell Spikes hit Solasido. Musica notes that Elie's group are in trouble and he urges Solasido to take this guy down as quickly as possible. Musica grabs him with Silver Claiming and ties him up. Solasido tries to attack him, but he gets pushes off. He resorts to using his special ability after breaking his cast arm. Solasido throws his Holy Cross into the air and uses Aerial Cross to kill Ron Glace. With the battle finished quickly, Solasido looks for a link that is a bridge between the two areas. He wants to get to Remi's side, and Musica notices Solasido call Remi without honorifics. Musica figures out that Remi is not the true guardian because of what Deerhound stated. All the guardians are in animal form. Plus, he adds that the barrier of Rabarrier cannot protect the Rave due to the demon invasion, and since Remi is here, Clea Maltese is protecting the Rave of Conflict somewhere else. The city of Rabarrier is a decoy for the demons. Solasido states that Remi is his sister. Then, Ltiangle appears and thanks them for sharing the information. Ltiangle explains that Rionette is facing off with Remi's group and reveals Fua who is gravely injured. Musica asks Solasido to let him handle Ltiangle by himself and explains that Solasido is the only one who can find Elie and Remi. He urges Solasido to hurry. Elsewhere, Haru and Gale are having difficulties in their fight. Musica pulls out his Silver Lance, and at Remi's location, Rionette prepares to squeeze the life of Remi as he has the others paralyzed due to his Dark Bring's abilities. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Let Dahaka (started) *Elie, Remi Maltese, Griffon Kato & Plue vs. Rionette (started) *Hamrio Musica & Solasido Sharpner vs. Ron Glace (Started and Concluded) *Hamrio Musica vs. Ltiangle (started) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Holy Cross *Ten Commandments *Silver Claiming Dark Brings used *Shadow Doll *Needle Pain Techniques used *Needle Burst *Silver Whip *Aerial Cross *Silver Spear Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Telekinesis (Psychokinesis) Items used *None Trivia *'Soul Palace Areas' **Haru Glory's area is Garage Island. **Elie, Griffon Kato, Plue, and Remi's area is a combination of Rabarrier Shrine, the island where Plue and Griffon first met, and a wasteland. Spoiler: The wasteland is actually the land of Symphonia. **Solasido and Musica's area is a combination of Blue Palace and Blue City which are both Solasido and Musica's hometowns, respectively. *According to Griffon, he and Plue met one year, 16 hours, and 7 days ago. *Ltiangle is known as the Angle Killer, and commander of the Palace Guardians. *According to Ltiangle, Rionette is the cruelest Palace member. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc